


home might be something i miss

by curlyfries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cats, Dogs, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Photographer Harry, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Louis, but it's only barely there, everyone loves pets, it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfries/pseuds/curlyfries
Summary: When Louis finds an ad online for his dream job, it couldn't have come at a better time. Stuck in his career, his ex and his city, he decides a change is what he needs. Cue London, an old school friend and of course Harry Styles. He's refreshing, he's gentle and he's a bright star in an otherwise dull sky. After spending the day together touring London, Louis can't get Harry Styles out of his mind. But maybe he isn't meant to.Or, an AU featuring a dog, a cat and shy smiles from an adorable pair of strangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vsky949](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/gifts).



> Hi! I hope you like this, I had a lot of fun writing it. I kind of used aspects from four of your prompts but I hope you don’t mind :) Thanks for your wonderful prompts, and thanks to the moderator for organising this awesome fic exchange. Fingers crossed it becomes annual! 
> 
> The title comes from "Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children" by Ransom Riggs.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Just a note, I obviously wrote this before Jay passed (may the gorgeous woman rest in peace) and she's present in the beginning of the fic. If that's going to upset anyone, you can either skip the fic or comment below asking where she's not mentioned anymore and I can let you know :)

Louis hummed along to the radio as he danced around the kitchen. His tea was steeping on the counter, steam curling towards the ceiling. He twisted on his toes when the toast popped and pranced over to the toaster, slathering the pieces in butter and removing the teabag from his mug. A glance at the clock as he sat down to eat told him the five minutes until he had to leave for work would be just enough time to inhale his breakfast.

 

Dishes in the sink, tie firmly secured and button-down tucked into his fancy pants, Louis was off to start what was hopefully his last two weeks as a Marketing Director in Sheffield. His actual degree was in secondary education, and he was qualified to work in the ‘creative and performing arts industries’ according to his reference. But it was difficult to find jobs as a drama teacher, which was how he found himself at an advertising firm six years ago. Somehow, despite his distinct lack of experience and qualifications, Louis had managed to move up the advertising food chain.

 

But finally, and quite fortunately, a position as a drama teacher had opened up and the advertisement had circled the Internet. The catch? The job was in London.

 

A year ago, Louis wouldn’t have even considered the job, content with his career that wasn’t perfect but paid well enough, his modest flat and his (now ex) boyfriend. Just thinking about James ignited a flare of anger in the pit of his stomach, the wound of his partner in bed with someone else still fresh despite the relationship ending months ago. A change was what he needed, Louis had decided, and the job advertisement couldn’t have come at a better time. The lease on his flat was ending in a couple of weeks, and with it still holding ugly memories he’d much rather forget, Louis was happy for an excuse to pack up and move.

 

As he walked the six blocks to work, he nervously chewed his lip and his fingers twitched against his slacks. He would receive an email today, sometime between 9 and 5, on the outcome of the phone interview he gave last week – in essence, he’d know whether he got the job by the end of work that day. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He hadn’t realised how much he needed this job until he gave the interview and knowing there was nothing more he could do was seriously stressing him out.

 

The leaves rustled in the trees lining the pavement, a whisper in the wind telling him it would all be okay. Louis’ chest expanded and contracted with a huge breath, and when the turbulent feeling in his stomach faded he took his steps inside his office building.

 

The day passed slowly, much to Louis’ exasperation. He’d made a concerted effort to avoid his personal email, didn’t want to be disappointed if there was nothing but also didn’t want the stress if there was an email there. All day, Louis couldn’t concentrate on the tasks given to him by his boss. Respond to some emails? It took about an hour longer than it should have. Confer with the Artistic Director about a design for the new Nike campaign? He almost missed the meeting because he was preoccupied, and he would’ve completely forgotten had the note taker not passed by his office on his way to the conference room.

 

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in an effort to focus his thoughts. He knew his boss thought something was up. Despite the fact that his boss was totally correct, he didn’t want to answer any questions, and he really didn’t want his work performance to suffer in case he didn’t get the job.

 

But the more he thought about the possibility of not getting the position in London, the more certain he became that he needed it. Just thinking about the move to the capital had Louis sighing wistfully, the squeak of his desk chair loud in his silent office as he leaned back with his arms behind his head and his feet up on his desk, picturing the new sights and smells and sounds. Logically, Louis knew there wouldn’t be too much difference – the same skyscrapers, a similar hustle and bustle and the same dirty streets that smelt of piss and petrol but it was the idea of London that Louis loved. The chance for a fresh start amongst people he hadn’t known for six years, somewhere that Louis could flourish in a way his office job didn’t let him and in a place where he wasn’t constantly reminded of what he didn’t have; he could have it all.

 

Before he knew it the day was winding down, the sun bathing his office in gold while he yawned and glanced at the clock, hoping he could start packing up. The time on his computer read 4:54, the perfect time to gather his belongings and ‘finish up work’, not that he had achieved much that day. He glanced at his phone, contemplating checking it before he left, but he’d gone eight hours already, he could handle another thirty minutes.

 

Once he was home he half-heartedly went through his post-work motions, dropping his keys in the wooden bowl by the door and kicking off his shoes by the kitchen. But most of his focus was on his phone, burning a hole in his pocket with anticipation. With a quick breath in and out to control his nerves his fingers reached into his trousers, curling around his mobile. With a swipe and a few taps to the screen his emails were spread before him, one from the school taunting him with its blue unread marker. He hesitated before selecting it, the generic first sentence revealing nothing about his future. As the screen loaded, a silence blanketed his flat, tension curling heavily in his gut and blood pumping in his ears.

 

 _Congratulations, Mr Tomlinson_ , the second line began, and though he kept reading, his mind blanked after those first words, a sense of calm and relief washing over him and clearing the stress headache that had begun to form. Laughter erupted from his throat, startling him. He clapped a hand over his mouth in an effort to stifle it, but his attempt was in vain as he continued to giggle; he was just so happy. His wish for a new beginning was finally turning into a reality.

 

He needed to call his mum. A look at the time told Louis his mum should be home by now, and he was proven correct when she picked up after just three rings. He was so excited to share his news he skipped the pleasantries, which he knew would piss his mum off, and burst out with,

 

“I got the job!”

 

It took a second for Jay to register what her son was saying, but once it was processed she squealed in delight, “Congratulations, darling! I’m so proud of you.”

 

Louis laughed again in exhilaration.

 

“Thanks so much mum. I’m so excited,” he grinned. “I need to start packing and let my boss know I’ll be leaving.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be sad to see you go,” Jay replied, “but this is amazing, baby – you’ve finally got your dream job.”

 

Louis thought that talking to his mum might calm him down, help him to really process what had happened, but instead all he could think about was stepping into his new flat in London and the euphoria of changing kids’ lives through drama. Basically, he was even more excited. After exchanging more enthusiastic yells the sun set and Jay hung up with the excuse of starting on dinner for her and Louis’ siblings.

 

-

 

Fast-forward two weeks and Louis paced around his now empty flat, only the last boxes of his belongings still occupying the space. Most of his things were already packed in his car, ready for the drive down to London. And those that were too big for his car were with the removalist’s. He’d said goodbye to Dan, his mum and sisters last night: a big celebratory dinner with all his favourite foods to congratulate him on the job. Louis knew his mum also needed an excuse to cry on his shoulder, sad that her baby was leaving her again. Louis let her, and there was still a patch of tears that clung to his shoulder when he left later that night.

 

But now he was stressed. The walls felt like they were closing in and Louis was about to lose it. He couldn’t move, how could he possibly want to be further away from his family? Logically, he knew that it was only a short drive, but at that moment he wasn’t thinking clearly – only that he was moving to a new city and he was alone.

 

That thought clarified his panic, and it was like the storm clouds that muddled his mind dissipated and he was finally free of worrisome thoughts. With a sigh he slumped down the wall beside the front door, ending up in a tangle of limbs with his head in his hands. There was the real problem – he was alone. He hated that everything came back to James, that even though he was gone it was impossible to escape him. He let his head fall back against the wall and sighed again. Something needed to change. Louis had to do something to get over this fear, or it would surely make his time in London hell. He didn’t want his anxiety over knowing no-one cripple the excitement he was feeling over landing his dream job.

 

The subconscious rubbing of his fingertips in circles over the back of his phone calmed his thoughts, and he flipped it over to pull up Facebook while he waited for his best mate in Sheffield to stop by and say goodbye. As he was scrolling through his newsfeed, a post from an old high school friend popped up. Niall Horan, feeling excited, at Waxy O’Connor’s in London. They hadn’t kept in contact much after school finished, but throughout those years they’d been best friends. Louis, Niall and Liam called themselves the Three Musketeers, and when they’d graduated, Liam had followed Louis to Sheffield while Niall headed off to London to pursue culinary science. He wondered if Niall’s hair was still blond, if he’d gotten rid of his braces and if he still dressed in those awful polo shirts.

 

A plan began to form in his mind, circumstances coming together to hopefully fix his problem. He exited the Facebook app and instead pulled up Niall’s number. The dial tone only filled his ears for two rings before the call connected and Louis was greeted in Niall’s jovial tone.

 

“Tommo! It’s been a while, mate, how are things!” Louis couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s voice, the enthusiasm feeling like a warm hug, which Louis could definitely use.

 

“Neil!” Niall cackled at the return of his nickname. “I’m good mate, thanks for asking. I have some news, and a favour to ask,” Louis tapped his foot nervously, hoping Niall would be willing to help show him around.

 

“Anything you for you, buddy,” Niall replied cheerfully, “but tell me this news first!”

 

Louis grinned excitedly, enthusiasm sky-rocketing with Niall’s animated drawl. “I’m moving to London!” He exclaimed, wincing with a laugh at Niall’s responding scream of joy.

 

“Mate, that’s awesome! What’s the occasion? Where are you living? Have you visited yet? Do you know your way around?” Louis could basically feel Niall bouncing around on the other end of the phone.

 

“Slow down,” Louis laughed, “I got a new job – I’m finally going to be a drama teacher! And I’ve got a flat just outside the city, but no I haven’t seen it in person yet. As for your last question, that’s actually what I wanted to ask you about.” Niall grunted in reply, signalling Louis to continue. “So I don’t actually know anyone in the city, and I’m driving down tonight so I was wondering if tomorrow you’d want to catch up, maybe show me around a bit?”

 

Niall made a considering noise, and could be heard moving around in his own flat. “I think that’ll be cool, mate. I’m pretty sure I’m free all day, so yeah that sounds awesome!”

 

Louis breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Niall said yes. He had really hoped he wouldn’t have to find his way around the huge city on his own. He almost certainly would’ve gotten hopelessly lost.

 

“Brilliant mate, thank you so much. Um, maybe text me your number and I’ll let you know what time I’m up tomorrow.”

 

“For sure, Louis. See you tomorrow!” Louis responded in kind and the click of Niall hanging up followed. His phone buzzed again with a message from an unknown number, which he saved under ‘Neil <3’ before three rapid knocks on the door distracted him.

 

He got up to answer but it swung open before he could, revealing Liam standing in the doorway. His short brown hair was dripping over his forehead; clearly it had started raining since Louis contacted Niall, to his annoyance. Liam shivered as he wandered inside, and Louis rushed to help him take off his heavy coat.

 

“Liam, good to see you. Sorry I can’t offer you a towel but, ah,” he glanced around his almost empty flat, “they’ve been packed.”

 

Liam grinned as another shiver wracked his body. “It’s all good, Tommo, I’ll survive.”

 

“Not sure I want to hug you goodbye now, mate,” Louis laughed, studying Liam’s soaked body. Liam shrugged with a smile and just bent down to pick up one of the remaining boxes.

 

“Let’s just get this stuff in the car, Lou, and then you can get going.” Louis nodded in response and picked up the remaining two boxes. He patted his pockets, making sure he hadn’t left his car keys, wallet and phone behind. As he took his last steps out of his doorway for the final time he paused and glanced back, eyes scanning the bare walls and empty floors. The years of memories he had in there flipped through his mind like a photo album. With one last sigh and a wistful smile to match, Louis followed Liam down to his car.

 

-

 

After a heartfelt goodbye filled with emotional hugs, Louis was on the road. He travelled for four hours straight before finally arriving in his new home with a sigh of relief. He took a selfie in front of a sign reading London and sent it to his mum and Liam, as well as posting it on Facebook. When he got back in his car to drive the few minutes to his new flat, his phone buzzed with texts. His mum had sent a series of exclamation marks, Liam a thumbs up and a smiley face and there was also ten Facebook notifications. Louis usually didn’t care about likes on social media, but it made him smile to see his friends and family supportive of his move.

 

He parked in his assigned spot and left for the reception to get his new keys. He traversed back outside to begin his many trips upstairs with his many boxes. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight, unusual for England, and Louis took it as a sign – his fresh start was a fantastic idea. The heat beat down on his face, keys clutched in one hand and a duffel filled with clothes in the other. There was an aura of contentment that lingered around Louis, a feeling that despite it only being the first day of his new life, everything would turn out okay.

 

Box after box was carried upstairs, and each one felt like it weighed fifteen kilograms. A thin layer of sweat covered Louis’ entire body and he was breathing heavily as he dropped the final box in his doorway. He groaned with a hand on the small of his back as he stretched, completely worn out from moving in.

 

He kicked the door closed and pulled out his phone, shooting a text to Niall to let him know he’d arrived. Just as he sat down on a box for the bathroom, revelling in the peace and quiet, a loud yapping filled his ears, seeming to grow louder with each passing second. He groaned to himself again, lamenting the loss of quiet mornings he had yet to experience. But Louis couldn’t really complain, he loved dogs, and he already missed his mum’s dog back in Doncaster, which his sister had named Snowy. Louis had spent most of his free time with the dog, and it was only now that he was realising how empty his flat felt. It was okay before, because Snowy was around the corner to keep him company and she made sure it never felt vacant after James moved out, but now that there was 262 kilometres between him and that precious dog, he felt a little hollow, his satisfied feeling from earlier fading with each moment the dog’s barking continued.

 

That was how Louis found himself at a breeder’s down the street, picking out a puppy to take home.

 

Whoops.

 

They were all so cute, and Louis was only human; how could he possibly resist a whole littler of adorable Bolognese puppies. Admittedly, Louis was drawn to them because of the name – his favourite pasta dish and his favourite animal? He must’ve reached paradise.

 

And that was how Louis found himself back home with Fergus the Bolognese puppy. He may or may not have been named after Doncaster Rovers FC’s manager Darren Ferguson. Louis just needed something to remind him of home. After a stop over at the pet store so he could meet all of Fergus’ needs, Louis set his new puppy down in the flat and started unpacking boxes around him. The rest of his furniture would arrive on the lorry in the next week, so for now he was sleeping on a blow up mattress. It would be a long night.

 

-

 

When he woke up it was with a crick in his neck, a sore back and something wet all over his face. He groaned, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes. It came away sticky and his brow furrowed, confused and mildly concerned until a bark echoed in his ear. He groaned again, rolling over and pushing himself off the ground. He looked up and came face to face with an impatient Fergus. A huff of breath and he moved to the kitchen, Fergus following at his heels. He left two bowls by the door; one filled with food and the other with water, and went hunting around the flat for the inevitable puddles that Fergus made overnight. He may have bought Fergus a fake grassy toilet, but he’d have to train him before he could be expected to use it.

 

As he searched, he grabbed his phone from its charger and texted Niall, letting him know he was up and asking for a time to meet up. Just as he sent the text he felt something warm and wet on the bottom of his toes. He looked down and was met with that puddle he couldn’t find.

 

“Gross,” he muttered to himself, before leaning down and cleaning his foot, following up with the rest of the puddle. Fergus came running back over to him as he finished, and he bent down to give his companion a cuddle.

 

“You’re so cute,” he cooed, smacking kisses all over Fergus’ face. As if in agreement, Fergus barked at Louis, wagging his tail enthusiastically. The ring of Louis’ phone pulled him away from the dog, and with a pout he turned his attention to the caller.

 

“Yo, Tommo!” Those were the first words Louis heard when he connected the call. The energetic brogue belonging to Niall felt like almost too much that early in the morning, but Louis couldn’t deny that he wasn’t excited for their day ahead.

 

“Morning, Niall,” he yawned, “how’re things?”

 

“Good, mate, yeah good. Got some bad news though.” Louis already knew what Niall would say – something had come up and he couldn’t play tour guide for the day. He sighed quietly, understanding it couldn’t be helped but still disappointed. “I’ve been called in to work, super last minute, so I can’t take you around today. But I’ve got a mate, yeah? Harry. He said he’s free to show you London, if you’re interested.”

 

Louis perked up. Yes, definitely interested. This was his opportunity to make a new friend, and Lord knew he needed more of those. He said as much to Niall, who just laughed and said he’d pass on the message to Harry.

 

Five minutes later, five minutes that he spent trying to teach Fergus to ‘sit’ with little results, he got a text from Niall saying Harry would be over in fifteen.

 

“Shit,” Louis muttered, glancing around his flat and taking in the mess. He didn’t even know how he’d managed to make such a mess in less than 24 hours, but he dutifully wandered around, trying to clean up and make a good impression.

 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, a knock sounded at the front door, the sound reverberating through the flat. Louis hurried over, jumping up and down behind the door as he tried to put his shoes on. One wrong jump and he lost his balance, falling heavily against the door with a loud thud and a pained groan. He could hear the person on the other side of the door, presumably Harry, squeak in shock.

 

“Um, are you okay?” The man questioned, concerned for Louis’ wellbeing.

 

“Just fine, mate, thanks,” Louis replied breathlessly. He swung the door open once he caught his breath, only for it to be immediately stolen again. This was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, by far. Soft brown waves that fell over his face, just long enough to be in that awkward stage of growth. He was wearing a long overcoat, tight black jeans and a billowing Hawaiian shirt, paired with brown heeled boots. Louis wanted to laugh out loud at the random assortment of clothes, but somehow it just worked. Instead of laughing, Louis held out a hand.

 

“Harry, I’m guessing?” He asked, noting with sadness that he had to look up to meet Harry’s eyes.

 

“That’s me,” Harry grinned brightly, “and you’re Louis,” he stated. Louis nodded and gestured him inside, just needing to pick up his wallet and keys. Harry closed the door behind him, and was shocked as a ball of fur rocketed from the kitchen to stop at his feet, jumping up on his legs and barking. There was no hesitation before Harry bent down to take the excitable dog in his arms, cooing nonsense at the cute thing and squishing their faces together. Louis smiled over at them when he noticed, laughing at how both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 

“Alright, Fergus, we’re heading off. Come say bye,” he said as he slapped his knees, hoping this would make the dog come to him. After a thorough rubbing down, Fergus followed the two men to the door, seeming to pout as they left him alone.

 

“Fergus, huh?” Harry queried, interested in the adorable puppy.

 

“Yeah. Named after the manager of Donny’s footy club. Something to remind me of home.”

 

Harry nodded in understanding. “You’re a Donny local then?”

 

“Born and raised,” Louis replied, “but I’ve just moved here from Manchester.”

 

“Niall mentioned that actually. He said to apologise again for not being able to make it.” Louis just shrugged; it’s not like he was going to complain about spending his day with Harry.

 

“It’s fine,” Louis assured Harry. “I am curious as to the plans you’ve got for us today though,” he continued as they ventured outside into the London cold. No sun in sight today, Louis thought sadly.

 

Harry hummed in thought, scratching his chin. “I was honestly just thinking we’d walk around – I could show you some of my favourite places around here if you’d like?” He seemed insecure about the suggestion, and Louis rushed to convince him that he was totally excited for that. Harry smiled shyly at Louis, happy. “And then before lunch I was thinking we could catch the tube into the city, have a look around the area where you work and um yeah just wander, I guess.” He fiddled with his coat as they walked, nervous again. “I didn’t have a chance to make a lot of plans, you know? Niall only called this morning, stressing out, and I didn’t really think about it before I offered to help?” Harry glanced at Louis. “Not that I don’t want to be here,” he rushed to clarify, “just that, yeah, I was a little rushed.” He shrugged sweetly, hoping Louis wasn’t disappointed.

 

“Hey Curly,” Louis nudged his shoulder against Harry’s, “that sounds great, really,” he grinned. He got another shy smile from Harry in response, and counted that as success.

 

As they continued walking down the main street, Louis asked Harry to tell him everything there was to know about him. He learnt that Harry, last name Styles (“that’s right fancy”), was 26 (“just a baby!”), originally from Cheshire (“so you are proper posh then”) and worked at a bakery but was also a photographer (“take some model shots of me Curly”). The more Louis learnt the more infatuated he became. He couldn’t put his finger on what, but something about Harry Styles had drawn Louis in, and he wanted more. He already knew that one day with this dreamboat wasn’t going to be enough, and he could only hope that he’d run into him again.

 

Throughout their day together, Louis made it his mission to make Harry laugh at least every five minutes. Using jokes, witty comments and observations about the people they passed by, Louis tried to make Harry happy. When that thought crossed his mind, Louis knew he was in trouble.

 

They stopped for lunch in a hole-in-the-wall café that Harry apparently loved. At about midday they had taken the tube into central London, wandered a bit around the streets with Harry pointing out shops and streets that held meaning for him, and that “Lou, you should definitely check them out at a later date.” But there was one spot that Harry said Louis absolutely couldn’t miss, a café called Harry’s that took a few twists and turns to get to. Louis definitely laughed when Harry told him where they were going. Harry looked proud, as if he had anything to do with the café. He didn’t, of course, but he did admit to Louis that he first checked it out due to the name, which just made Louis laugh harder.

 

When they got to the restaurant, Louis had to admit he was sceptical. Aesthetically, it was incredible, with winding vines covering the front of the café and colourful flours planted throughout. He could see through the window that the inside looked similar, pots filled with succulents hanging from the ceiling, more vines swirling along the walls and even a cactus in the corner. But, while it looked cool, Louis couldn’t help but think it looked like a hippy green place whose menu would consist of ‘kale burgers’ with no meat in sight. He was worried. He hadn’t quite anticipated Harry to be a total hippy, not that there was anything wrong with that, but the more Harry talked, the more Louis could see it. As if Harry could hear Louis’ thoughts, he turned to him with a smile.

 

“It looks pretty cool, hey?” He said, and Louis could only nod in wonder because it was definitely true. “Don’t worry though, there’s plenty of meat on the menu.” Louis’ head whipped around to stare at Harry. When he only looked back, amused, Louis’ mouth widened in a sheepish smile. Harry just laughed, and placed a hand at the small of his back to guide him inside.

 

They were seated at a table against the wall by a young girl with rainbow hair, who passed them menus and then walked off into the kitchen. Straight away Harry folded his up and rested his crossed arms on it, already sure what he was getting. Louis raised an eyebrow, curious. Harry shrugged shyly, saying, “I always get the same thing.” Louis thought that was adorable, but bit his lip so he wouldn’t just blurt it out. Couldn’t be embarrassing on the first date.

 

Date?

 

Louis’ eyes widened as he stared at the menu unseeingly. When had it turned into a date? This was just Harry, a friend of Niall’s who did him a favour, a lovely lad who was just showing him around London because he was nice. It didn’t mean anything; it certainly didn’t mean Harry was interested in him. So why had his mind betrayed him like this. He sighed imperceptibly.

 

Harry had called the waiter over during his internal panic, so Louis just picked the first burger with actual meat on it that he saw. Louis lifted his head and saw Harry staring at him, reddening his cheeks.

 

When their meals arrived, Louis couldn’t help but study the way Harry ate, his long fingers curling over the cutlery with grace, and his tongue peeking out of his mouth before his food reached it. He was even creeping himself out, and shook his head minutely to get rid of those thoughts. Instead he focused on his own burger, letting out a moan as he tasted the array of flavours and the perfectly cooked meat. Harry didn’t know whether to laugh, be proud of his favourite eatery or adjust himself in his seat. Louis liked that he had Harry so confused, and couldn’t help but press his foot against Harry’s. Harry’s dimples appeared amongst his pink cheeks, bitten lip and foot pressing back against Louis’, making Louis smile secretly. Definitely the best lunch he had in a while, date or not.

 

The trip home was quieter; both men letting silence fill the space between them. Louis couldn’t speak for Harry, but he was thinking about when the next time he’d see Harry was, and the uncertainty was making him sad. He walked Louis to his door, and Louis had the crazy urge to kiss him senseless. He held himself back, and instead flew forward and took Harry into his arms, squeezing him tight.

 

“Thank you for a brilliant day, Curly,” Louis whispered into the space between their bodies. Harry hummed and squeezed Louis tighter in response. “Did you, um, want to, like –?”

 

Harry looked genuinely upset when he pulled back with a frown, “I have work,” he pouted. Louis let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and tried to hide his disappointment, failing if Harry’s face was anything to go by.

 

“It’s okay, Lou, I’m sure I’ll see you soon. Take care, yeah?” He was scarily sincere, as if he was genuinely worried that the contrary was a possibility. Louis just nodded, but couldn’t help lingering, watching Harry disappear around the corner. With a melancholy sigh, Louis turned inside hoping soon was close.

 

-

 

It was two weeks before Louis saw Harry again, and in that time he had cursed himself every day for not getting Harry’s number, cursed himself for not being brave (or creepy) enough to ask Niall for his number and cursed his neighbours next door for their dog that barked at all hours of the day. He might’ve been able to deal except it always set off Fergus, and two dogs constantly barking was too much. And the worst thing was, Louis thought, was that the rest of the time Fergus was quiet and well behaved. He was on his way to being toilet trained, he didn’t bite and he wasn’t noisy – until the dog next door started barking.

 

He had also blown up Liam’s phone over the past fortnight, at least a text a day lamenting the fact he couldn’t contact Harry, about how he’d probably lost his chance with the most perfect man in existence. To say Liam was sick of him was an understatement, and to add insult to injury he stopped picking up Louis’ calls, which was just rude. Without the entertainment of his best friend, whenever Louis wasn’t working at the school he was holed up in his flat and training Fergus. That was because he really didn’t know anyone in London except Harry and Niall, and Niall was in the middle of a trip home to Ireland so obviously wasn’t available to hang out.

 

But on this particular weekend, instead of sitting around in his flat, Louis decided to take Fergus out all day and maybe explore a little more. He stopped somewhere for breakfast, and it was obviously nowhere near where Harry took him, but it still reminded him so much of their day together that he sped through his meal and left for the park as soon as possible to get away from the memories. Something a little different, he thought, as Fergus led him through the park with his tail in the air and his ears cocked, intrigued with all the smells. Even he was distracted by the sights, fountain bubbling prettily and the smell of fresh grass carried on the breeze.

 

The green fields weren’t too busy, people sitting under the trees with books and others playing frisbee. Evidently he should’ve been paying more attention to Fergus, as in his distraction his grip had slackened on the leash, and one hard tug from the puppy had Louis stumbling and dropping it, and off Fergus took like a rocket.

 

“Fergus!” Louis yelled, shocked into immobility. After a moment, which Louis used to catch his balance, he ran after his excitable puppy, hoping that a butterfly or something had distracted Fergus into stopping. He had no suck luck, however, as he continued to run in the direction of where he hoped Fergus had gone.

 

Another bark sounded close by, and after the many sleepless nights Louis knew that bark like the back of his hand. He took off again, now almost certain he’d find his run away dog by that big oak tree. He wasn’t wrong, but another sight under that tree stopped him in his tracks.

 

There was a man there; bent over some flowers, and the hair was startlingly familiar, despite only having spent a day with the body it was attached to. Sat next to Harry was a cat, and the absurdity of that made Louis bark out a laugh. The next thing he registered made him wince though. The cat wasn’t calmly keeping Harry company anymore, instead was hissing at bloody Fergus, who was growling at the probably harmless feline. He groaned, now not only was his dog harassing Harry and his cat but also Harry probably hated him now because of it.

 

Louis made his way over to apologise, hoping that maybe their conversation wouldn’t end there. As he got closer, he saw that Harry was clutching a camera, snapping pictures of the flowers. He seemed to be unbothered by the growling animals, which Louis admired. It seemed like nothing could throw this guy. He cleared his throat to get Harry’s attention when he was about an arm’s length away and Harry jumped in response, twisting around in a crouch.

 

“Lou!” He cheered, seemingly excited to see him. Louis’ heart beat faster and harder at hearing that nickname again. Harry would surely be the death of him.

 

“Hiya Curly,” Louis smiled. A bark from Fergus tore his gaze away from studying Harry’s face. “Fergus, stop,” he complained. It did the trick though, with Fergus’ attention diverted from Harry’s cat. “I’m sorry about that, H. He just ran off.”

 

“It’s okay, really, Mavis can hold her own,” he smiled sweetly down at his tabby, scratching under her chin. “Are you okay though, Lou?” He asked, concerned.

 

“You telling me I look bad?” He teased.

 

“Not at all Lou,” Harry giggled, “you just look tired.”

 

Louis sighed heavily, flopping down beside Harry. He took a peak at Harry’s face, pleased to find a fond grin at his dramatics. “There’s this dog, Curly, that lives right next door. And it does not stop barking – all day and all night it.”

 

Harry pouted sympathetically, “That sucks Lou, I’m sorry. There’s a dog that lives on the floor below me and it does the same thing. I think it sets off another one or something. And the dog that doesn’t stop, like, barks in tune with songs?” Harry frowned; as if that was the weirdest thing he’d ever heard. Which, to be fair, it was. “Last night it was Star Wars.” Louis started at that. How did...? But that’s not possible, surely.

 

“The dog next door to me,” Louis began slowly, “was barking along to Star Wars last night.” He eyed Harry suspiciously.

 

“Oh really,” Harry’s voice was an octave higher. “What a coincidence.” He wouldn’t meet Louis’ eyes and was fiddling with his camera. Louis knew Harry was trying to be blasé but he was really failing terribly.

 

“Harry,” Louis said lowly, “do you live in the same building as me?” If Louis was right, and he was pretty certain, he had been pining for two weeks for nothing. The object of his affections literally lived on the floor above, but they had still managed to miss each other for fourteen whole days. Though that could’ve been partially due to him only leaving his flat to walk Fergus in the morning and go to work.

 

Harry gave him a sheepish smile that managed to inflect a little guilt. “I didn’t want to seem creepy,” he replied, brow furrowed.

 

“So when I asked if you wanted to come up?” Louis questioned.

 

“I really did have work, promise,” Harry assured. Louis nodded.

 

“You could’ve saved me so much time though, you know?” Harry tilted his head, confused. “I was kicking myself for not getting your number. Little did I know your were one flight up,” Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder, startling a giggle from him. “And I had no idea when I’d see you next, which was disappointing,” Louis continued despondently.

 

“Well, now you can get my number, if you want it,” Harry said shyly. Louis nodded eagerly with a grin. Things were already looking up – no more moping. He punched in Harry’s number, naming it ‘Curly <3 xxx’. Harry blushed when he peeked over Louis’ shoulder but huffed out a laugh when Louis winked at him.

 

“So Curly, H, Hazza,” Louis rattled off as many nicknames as he could think of. Harry hummed inquisitively, turning his body completely towards Louis and giving him his full attention. Louis got quiet as he asked the next question, nerves still abundant despite knowing logically that Harry was at least a little attracted to him judging by all the red cheeks. “Do you maybe want to go on a date? With me?” Louis couldn’t look at Harry, terrified of not seeing a wholehearted enthusiastic yes. But Louis needn’t have worried, because if he had glanced towards Harry he would’ve seen his face lit up, eyes glowing and smile stretched across his face.

 

“I’d love to,” he whispered quietly.

 

Louis’ heart expanded, encompassing all the nerves and excitement and the multitude of other feelings he couldn’t even name. Again, there was that feeling that moving to London was the best thing he could’ve done, and if he didn’t move he certainly wouldn’t have met Harry. And he already can’t imagine his life without Harry – one day and he couldn’t get Harry off his mind. Louis was fully aware that he was already gone for the boy, hopelessly endeared by his whole being. He was so kind, and careful and gentle but so bright, and it was such a change of pace from James that Louis couldn’t help but sigh in relief at getting something right; because that’s what Harry and him felt like: right. And that was an incredible feeling.

 

They sat in the park for hours, just talking. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he had such a connection with another human. He never felt that way with James, and for the first time since they broke up, thinking of his name didn’t fill Louis with anger. He attributed that to Harry, subconsciously helping him to move on with finality. Louis learnt so much more about this gorgeous boy in those hours, and it only made him want their date to arrive already. Louis was going to date him so hard.

 

Eventually they had to part ways, Harry heading off to another photo shoot and Louis back to his flat to feed Fergus. Louis offered to take Mavis home, and thankfully she seemed to like him, but Harry said she’d just tag along to his studio. Before they left though, they made sure to set a day and time for their date. Louis had embarrassingly already started planning, not that he’d admit that to Harry.

 

“Come by the studio tomorrow at around 6. You can take me out then,” Harry giggled as he said it, in disbelief that he actually had a date for the first time in ages. Louis got a text from him with the address of the studio, and they left for the day with red cheeks and shy smiles, and Louis couldn’t be happier.

 

-

 

Louis couldn’t be more stressed.

 

He never truly understood the panic of choosing an outfit for a date until now. He was ashamed to say his whole wardrobe was spread over his newly delivered furniture, and Fergus was definitely buried under something. It was 5:30, and the studio was only a ten-minute walk, but he didn’t want to be late and he was still only in his pants.

 

After only a few minutes of hyperventilating, which yes, Louis was embarrassed about, he had his outfit ready and he was heading out the door. He had also sent about a million texts to Liam and Niall, who had helped him pick his outfit. And also calmed him down. His palms were already sweating, and his fingertips were tapping a nervous rhythm against his jeans. He just wanted the night to be perfect.

 

Arriving at the studio was a whole other experience itself. It was out of the way, and Louis had to cross through a few dodgy alleys to get to the front door. It could’ve just been his phone GPS sending him the wrong way though.

 

He took a deep breath before turning the handle. Harry had left it unlocked, told him yesterday to just go right in. He could hear the flash still going, so Harry must still have been working. He wanted to surprise him though, impress him with the fact that he wasn’t late – it was an achievement. But he was really trying hard for Harry; he wanted Harry to like him and to continue to date him. That was the best-case scenario. But he may have gotten ahead of himself, as when he walked into the centre of the studio, a literal God was posing in his underwear. Harry was getting really close too, camera grabbing close up shots of his face, torso and hips.

 

Louis cleared his throat, but he missed the way Harry’s face lit up at his entry as jealousy reared its ugly head while he studied the model.

 

“Lou, this is Zayn! He’s the model I’ve been shooting for the past couple of weeks,” he smiled like he had no idea what this was doing to his heart and his head. He couldn’t say anything, mouth glued shut, so he nodded with a tight lipped smiled. Harry gave him an odd look, but he just glanced away. Harry frowned at him in confusion before continuing his introduction. “And Zayn, this is my friend Lou.”

 

Louis glared at Zayn, incapable of conversation with someone who had just become his nemesis. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he was powerless to stop it; he had no control over his emotions.

 

“You alright, Lou?” Even Harry’s constant use of his nickname couldn’t take away the bubbling in his stomach.

 

“Peachy,” Louis lied through gritted teeth. Harry looked concerned, but Zayn was smirking, like he knew the effect he was having and was enjoying it. Louis shot him another glare.

 

Harry muttered ‘okay’, under his breath and steadied his camera again. Zayn was initiating touches this time, asking Harry to adjust his arm or leg and throwing intermittent looks at Louis where he stood, arms crossed, against a wall. He scoffed every time Zayn made a move, low enough so Harry couldn’t hear. An eye roll accompanied each. He was fully aware he was being petty and unnecessarily insecure, but he really couldn’t help his reaction to this perfect man interacting with his boy. One scoff must have been a touch too loud because Harry glanced back, brows furrowed again. Louis attempted to placate him with a strained smile, and it must’ve worked because he turned back to Zayn.

 

After five more minutes of touching and intimate photos, Louis couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Are you almost done?”

 

Harry startled at the interruption, accustomed to the silence of his studio. He spun around, biting his lip because he knew Louis was bored. “Yeah, Lou, almost done,” he replied quietly. He had hoped Louis would appreciate his passion, and he had seemed to yesterday, but there was something different tonight; he seemed a little off.

 

Louis sighed loudly, and as soon as he did he wanted to take it back. Harry visibly flinched, and Louis felt terrible, but Zayn was bringing out the worst. The model’s self-satisfied smirk didn’t help the situation.

 

“It’s alright H,” Zayn said, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Louis swore he saw red. “I don’t mind coming back tomorrow,” he pouted seductively. A commotion by the front door shocked Harry out of his photographer trance, turning back towards the door just in time to see the back of Louis’ coat as he rushed out of the studio.

 

“That’s fine, Z,” Harry replied distractedly, “I should have everything.” He was concerned about Louis, and honestly didn’t have the brain space to worry about Zayn at that moment. Harry quickly packed up his camera before rushing outside after Louis.

 

Louis was leaning moodily against the outside wall, arms crossed sulkily. He heard footsteps slow as they approached him, but he refused to lift his gaze from the pavement.

 

“Lou?” It was Harry, of course. “What’s wrong?”

 

Louis scoffed. His gaze was hard. “What’s wrong? Why don’t you ask your boyfriend in there?” His tone was angry. In the few seconds he had alone out here, he had put his finger on what his problem was. It was James all over again. He thought Harry was special, that he was different, but obviously Louis wasn’t important to him, just like he was expendable to James. And of course he meant to raise his concerns to Harry when he inevitably followed him out, but instead something rude and hurtful spurted from his mouth, and Louis regretted it instantly. He could see Harry visibly shut down, mask descending over his face, eyes cold.

 

“Zayn isn’t my boyfriend, Louis. He’s a model, it’s what he’s paid to do.”

 

“You were touching him,” Louis spat venomously, angry just thinking about Zayn’s fingers carding through Harry’s soft hair, which Louis hadn’t even touched yet.

 

“That’s my job, Louis! I have to direct him to get the shots!” Harry was yelling now, getting up in Louis’ face. He had every right to be mad and hurt, but Louis couldn’t let go of his own.

 

“Obviously you want him. And obviously it’s mutual. Maybe you should just date him.” He was being petty, his scathing tone giving way to something softer, more vulnerable. Harry deflated in response.

 

“I don’t want him, Lou.” His expression hardened again. “But right now I’m not sure I want you either.” Louis ducked his head, ashamed. “Zayn left out the back. I’m going back inside to finish packing up. If you want to mend whatever this is, you can wait here. If not, have a nice life Louis.” His biting tone had Louis flinching, but he knew it was well deserved. So he waited.

 

After another seven minutes, not that Louis was counting and nervous Harry wasn’t coming back at all, he reappeared. In the seconds before his guard went up, Louis saw relief cross Harry’s face, as if he hadn’t expected Louis to be waiting around. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but Harry held a hand up. Usually, that would piss him off, but that night he knew he deserved every bit of hate Harry gave him. The way he behaved was inexcusable.

 

“That was inexcusable,” Harry read Louis’ thoughts. Louis nodded silently. “I don’t know if you understand how much that hurt. It was just... so incredibly rude and I’m so embarrassed.” He pressed a hand to his forehead, staving overwhelmed tears. “Zayn isn’t even a friend, he’s just someone who was hired by an agency just like I was to get some shots. And that makes your accusations that much more painful.”

 

Louis waited for him to say more but when nothing came, he raised his head. Tears leaked down Harry’s cheeks and he dropped his gaze again, appalled that he made his favourite person cry. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. “I’m so sorry. I don’t even – no, I do but –“ he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “I’m just so sorry. I cant believe I behaved that way and I need you to know I didn’t mean a word,” he stretched his hands out, begging Harry to understand. “I hate that I’ve ruined the best thing that’s happened to me before it even had a chance to begin. I wanted to wait and apologise, because you deserve that, but I understand if you never want to see me again.”

 

Harry was shaking his head, and took a step forward when Louis finished. “You haven’t ruined it.” He took Louis’ hands in his and a piece of Louis’ heart reattached itself with that touch. “And I do want to see you again, I promise I do. It may take a little time to... get back to where we were yesterday, but I’d still like to go to dinner, if you’ll have me.”

 

Louis stared at Harry in shock and awe. How did someone like him even exist? How had Louis gotten so lucky as to have his feelings reciprocated by such a loving, kind and forgiving man? He nodded rapidly in response to Harry; not wanting him to think Louis had hesitated for even a second.

 

Harry smiled and gestured forwards, indicating Louis should lead him to their date. They walked the two blocks in silence, both thinking over the earlier events and perhaps what they should’ve done differently. Louis needed to get a handle on his jealousy. It could turn out to be a real problem if they continued to date. And communication was another issue. If Louis had just told Harry what was going on, the parallels he felt between Zayn and James, maybe things wouldn’t be so tense.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Harry hummed appreciatively. Louis opened the glass doors for him, and blushed at Harry’s responding thanks. He ushered them inside and towards the maître d’, who then directed them towards their table in the back. Louis’ hands were clammy again, and he could feel the rest of his body covered in a sheen of sweat too. He self-consciously and subtly brushed a hand over his face and when it came away mostly dry, he sighed in relief. He couldn’t say the same for his armpits though.

 

He was distracted by the menus being placed in front of them, and glanced up at Harry nervously, hoping he liked the restaurant choice. Harry caught the look, and gave him a small but genuine smile in response.

 

“This is pretty fancy, Lou,” he commented, eyes running down the extravagant dishes.

 

“You deserve the best,” Louis murmured in response, secretly swooning at the return of the nickname and Harry’s blushing cheeks. It was silent for the next few minutes, both men studying their menus. The bubbling feeling was building again in Louis’ abdomen, but this time it was for a different reason. Butterflies were flying something fierce in his stomach and his heart was beating out of his chest. He already messed up once; Louis definitely couldn’t mess up again.

 

Louis tried to start a conversation but it was stilted, like the silence couldn’t be interrupted. It felt awkward, like the tension was palpable. Louis cleared his throat a few times, desperate to get the lump out of his throat so he could actually talk to Harry like he’d been dying to since yesterday. Whenever Louis glanced at Harry, he seemed relaxed, but the tight set of his shoulders gave away the underlying tension. Louis felt guilty for causing it. He felt like Harry should always be happy. As he opened his mouth to maybe say something, the waiter came back, this time with a breadbasket and a request for drink orders. Harry looked to Louis.

 

“Maybe uh, a red?” He suggested, looking to Harry for his opinion. A slight nod was his response. “Two glasses please.” The waiter nodded and left the table again. Louis picked up a piece of bread and began ripping it apart, tense fingers needing to be occupied.

 

“So, how was your day?” He internally cringed at the small talk, but what else was he supposed to say? ‘Oh hi Harry, sorry for being a right twat, just got some leftover issues from my ex that cheated on me’. It didn’t sound as bad as he thought it would once he spelled it out, but it was too late by that point.

 

Harry nodded slightly and spouted some generic phrases about his day. “It was good, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis replied lamely. He sighed and bit his lip; he couldn’t believe this date was a bust. The waiter arrived again just at that moment to take their main orders and deliver their drinks. To Louis’ surprise, he’d eaten all the bread. He gave Harry an apologetic look before his gaze returned to his menu. He gently picked up his glass after he ordered, taking a sip as the waiter departed with their menus. He sighed again.

 

“I’m sorry this is kind of awful, H,” Louis said sadly.

 

“No, no, it’s fine, Lou, I swear.” He reached over to take Louis’ hand to reassure him. A quiet gasp went unnoticed in the crowded restaurant, but Louis swore his heart stopped as Harry’s sleeve bumped the stem of his wine glass and caused the full thing to tip over onto his jeans. He couldn’t react, just sat there gaping at Harry.

 

“Shit,” he heard Harry mutter. He grabbed the napkins from the table and stood up, rounding the table and handing them to Harry. “Thanks,” Harry said as he took the cloth.

 

“Haz, do you want to get out of here?”

 

Harry’s eyes were filling with tears he was so embarrassed. He nodded sadly. “Yes please,” the whisper was so quiet Louis almost missed it. He left some cash on the table to cover their dishes and the drinks and quietly led Harry out of the restaurant.

 

“Do you think we could just go for a walk?” Harry asked. Louis would never say no to Harry, but especially not then, when he looked so vulnerable with a giant red stain over his crotch.

 

“Of course,” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear. He laid an arm around Harry’s shoulder, guessing that he could use some comfort. He was right, and Harry leaned into the contact, nuzzling his head into Louis’ shoulder and warming Louis to the core. “So that was a little bit of a disaster,” Louis began conversationally. Harry snorted, and Louis was pleased to elicit a reaction.

 

“It wasn’t all bad, got to spend some time with you, didn’t I?” Harry countered, making Louis blush.

 

“About earlier, H,” Louis sighed.

 

“It’s fine Lou, just don’t do it again,” Harry said, patting Louis’ hand comfortingly.

 

“But I want to tell you. I want you to know.” He looked to Harry and he nodded to continue. “So my ex, James, cheated on me about a year ago. And it kind of messed me up. Not permanently you know, but just a little.” He paused, checking on Harry, who was looking at him sadly. “I’m over it now, mostly, but sometimes I’m just reminded of how he was and what he did and it makes me angry. So I really am sorry about Zayn, I don’t know what came over me, but I was jealous,” Louis was almost whispering, annoyed at himself for feeling this way. “Jealous over nothing, I know, but he was smirking and flirting and he looked perfect and I just thought, ‘if Harry could have him, why would he want me?’ And it just took me back to what James said when I found out he was cheating.” They had stopped walking, and Harry was staring unwaveringly into Louis’ eyes, and Louis was looking right back. “He said, ‘why would I want you when I can have him?’ And I guess it just haunts me,” Louis finished with his eyes closed, head turned to the sky, willing his tears not to fall.

 

“Oh baby,” Harry whispered in anguish. He swiped his thumb under Louis’ eyes, collecting the moisture that had escaped. “I get it. I promise it’s okay. Thank you for telling me, and I promise it’s okay. I do want you. We’ll work on communication and we’ll talk it out. It’s okay,” he repeated the mantra into Louis’ hair as he cradled him to his chest.

 

Louis shuddered, releasing the negativity and anger James made him feel, relieving himself of the pain and the sorrow and only feeling Harry.

 

When Louis collected himself he raised his head from Harry’s neck, looking around. They had paused under a streetlight, its soft glow casting shadows on the surrounding buildings and protecting them from the darkness around them. That’s what Harry was to Louis, he realised, Harry was his protector – the warm flame that protected him and made him feel safe, like it was okay to be whoever he wanted to be. He couldn’t even blame his sappiness on the wine; he’d only got a few sips in.

 

They were closer to their building than they realised, subconsciously taking the route home after they exited the restaurant. They made it to the bottom steps, pausing to bask in the light of one another for a few more moments before they had to part. It was silently decided that they would indeed enter the building separately, a hard and emotional night taking a toll on both of them. But first there was something Louis had been dying to do since he first saw this cherub of a man who quickly became someone so special that Louis had no idea how he had existed before he met Harry.

 

Before this man, this miracle, walked into Louis’ life courtesy of Niall, Louis knew he must have lived; he must’ve been content. He lasted 28 years without Harry, but he can’t remember a single day that was as refreshing and meaningful as the two days he’d spent with Harry had been. Despite their date not going quite according to plan, Louis could say that he had still never been on as good a date as that one, and it was all down to Harry.

 

So he stepped forward, slowly and softly, until Harry was backed up against the door. They stood toe to toe, breathing each other’s breath and looking into each other’s eyes through their lashes. Louis studied Harry’s face up close, wanted to remember every single detail, from the shape of his eyebrows to the freckle by his mouth. He lifted a hand and ran it through Harry’s hair, pushing it off his face and marvelling at how soft it was. He left his hand against the side of Harry’s neck, could feel his pulse racing under his fingers. He leaned in.

 

“Can I...” He paused and gently cupped Harry’s jaw, “can I kiss you?” He whispered, unwilling to break the charged silence that crackled between them. Harry nodded ever so slightly, and leaned in to connect their lips. It was magic, it was fireworks; it was a rainbow of clichés and then some. Louis had never felt so alive in his 28 years of living, had never felt so warm and happy and free.

 

Even though Louis had lived 28 years without Harry, he was hoping he’d never have to live without his home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it :) Leave a comment if you did ;) and don't forget the kudos! Also sorry I don't have an active tumblr so I can't link it here haha. Happy holidays!


End file.
